


Not my circus, Not my monkey

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta Balthazar, Car Accidents, Drama, Fluff, Football Player Castiel, Graduation, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prom, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, crash, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has enlisted the help of Dean's younger brother Sam into make a goodbye video of Dean and him before he leaves for three to six months football training program. In Their last few days of high school left, life seems to ready to bring down the curtain...but the shows not over till the battery on the camera dies?</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Two months</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are TWENTY ONE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my circus, Not my monkey

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-selfie-523579681
> 
> Sam and Gabriel are the bottom two pictures, just FYI

00:00

00:01

00:02

00:03

**May 21, 2016**

**09:58 AM**

The Camera zoomed into Dean’s face uncoordinated as Dean sat at the breakfast table chewed on cereal listening to castiel talk. Dean covered his mouth to laugh without spitting food everywhere, as his leg under the table bounced over Castiel’s leg, Castiel’s hand soothingly rubbing his thigh as they spoke.

“Is that what he said?” Dean choked out in laughter as Castiel nodded staring at him with love in his eyes. 

“I’m telling you, straight up. I saw it on the internet.” Castiel laughed, as Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Because everything on the internet is true.” Dean spoke as the camera moved to zoom in on their touched legs, before it zoomed out getting the whole shot. The camera man moving towards them shaking the camera as they walked. Dean paused noticing the camera, giving it and Castiel confused looks. “Is that recording?” 

“Yeah.” Sam spoke. 

“Why are you recording us?” Dean eyed him.

“Because I’m documenting your last week together.” Sam stated as Dean pushed the camera down. 

“No you're not.” Dean huffed.

“Dean! Cas said I should!” Sam whined as he pushed the camera back up, it zoomed into Dean’s face who looked unamused before looking at Castiel.

“You knew about this?” Dean asked as Castiel smiled at him the camera focusing on Cas.

“I wanted something to remember you bye.” Castiel spoke softly calming the omega. “Besides, Sam wants to be a director. It will be good practice. This is going to be his first film.” 

“Technically this is my first documentary.” Sam corrected as the couple glanced at him.

“You playing with Dinosaurs in a bubble bath and recording it, doesn’t count as a film.” Dean made a face.

“Does too.” Sam grumbled. 

“Come on babe.” Castiel changed the subject. “It will be fun.” He slid his fingers through Dean’s bed head as Dean sighed. 

“...Okay.” Dean sighed again as Sam cheered. 

“Sweet.” Sam spoke. 

“Now, scram.” Dean stated. “Let us enjoy our breakfast in peace.” 

“No way, Dean! This is suppose to be raw unedited-” Sam protested before Dean’s hand moved to shut it off fighting with the Camera. 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 23, 2016**

**01:58 AM**

 

Castiel laid on the couch next to Dean, Dean was fast asleep on the couch, Castiel’s hand tenderly rubbing circles on Dean’s stomach as Castiel chewed on popcorn. Watching some late night tv show, Sam had gotten water and noticed it. Dean curled against Castiel's chest rising and falling in deep sleep.

“Is he okay?” Sam asked, as Castiel's eyes moved to him in the dark.

“He couldn’t sleep.” Castiel whispered. “He said his stomach was upset.” 

“He’s been getting stomach aches a lot lately huh?” Sam spoke, as he zoomed in.

“Yeah, I think his heats soon. He use to get them so much-” Castiel confessed as Sam made a face, Castiel’s face realized what he said and snickered.

“Dude. TMI.” Sam stated the camera lowered, as Castiel laughed quietly.

“Sorry, it’s late. Get some sleep-” Castiel spoke before the camera shut off.

______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 23, 2016**

**08:02 PM**

“So...why is my brother coming to prom with us?” Dean asked as he fixed Castiel’s tie, Sam zoomed in too close to make either of them out.

“Because he needs to record.” Castiel hummed. “Besides your mother stated she wanted pictures before we left anywhere. He has the only camera.” 

“Ah. so he bribed you.” Dean laughed, Castiel leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s.

“He is your brother after all.” Castiel laughed as well, when a knock on the door made them turn.

“That must be Balthazar and Benny.” Dean spoke, as he pulled away from Castiel. Castiel winked at the camera playfully.

“Hey don’t forget I have to interview you all individually.” Sam zoomed in.

“What?” Castiel questioned still messing with his tie.

“You know, like the office?” Sam asked, as Castiel was about to respond there was the sound of arguing that grabbed both their reactions.

Sam zoomed towards the door, where Balthazar and benny were arguing with each other. Balthazar had come in his arms crossing his arms, they yelled at each other in loud voice. Though it seemed like balthazar was doing the yelling and benny was trying to defuse the argument.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Dean spoke, but the second he tried to get in between them. Castiel instantly moved in front of his mate, protecting him from what could be dangerous fight between mates. Dean didn’t protest as Castiel stood in between them. 

“Hey! Hey!” Castiel spoke as the argument silenced between the two. Balthazar looked away angrily as Benny sighed running his fingers through his hair. Castiel kept a arm on Benny to keep him from getting close to balthazar, since he knew Balthazar was the most dangerous one there with his long history of fights. “You both good?!”

“We’re good.” Benny nodded, as Castiel eyed balthazar. Who turned and looked away, focusing on Dean. 

“Are we ready to go?” Balthazar spoke, as he turned away not really waiting for an answer. 

“Balthazar-” Benny stated but Balthazar shoved past him.

“I’m going to wait in the limo.” Balthazar snapped, as Benny sighed sadly.

“What the hell is going on with you two?” Castiel spoke as Benny shook his head no.

“Nothing. Forget it.” Benny shook his head, before Dean or castiel could ask more, Benny walked out to wait outside. 

“Benny! Be-” Castiel called as the camera turned off.

___________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 23, 2016**

**08:43 PM**

 

Sam cleaned the camera, fixing it before he raised it up. Dean and Castiel exchanged looks. Balthazar sat staring out the window, as benny stared down at his hands sadly. Dean gave Castiel a look, as Castiel nodded as though understanding before he pulled Dean closer kissing his skin. Enjoying the quiet of the ride for as long as they had it.

________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 23, 2016**

**09:13 PM**

 

The music was loud when Sam and the other finally got into the prom, Sam recording the whole way as they made their way through the crowd of people. Sam’s camera slid over the people who he passed, one landing on Lucifer who was hitting on his date in the corner. Before Sam’s camera moved up to Dean and Castiel, who were smiling lovingly at each other. Trying to talk over the music, but it was too much. 

“Hey. Hey.” Sam poked them handing them both a small mic. “For the audio.” Dean shrugged helping each other putting it on, before Sam offered it to benny and balthazar who were staying pretty clear of each other.

“Better?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah.” Sam put a thumbs up, as he moved to look around. “I-I’m going to get some other shots for the video of some of Castiel’s friends.” 

“Okay, be careful.” Dean spoke over the music. “Don’t drink the punch.”

“Okay, mom.” Sam stated as he turned the Camera away turning it off to save battery.  
__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 23, 2016**

**09:24 PM**

**Interview: Lisa Braeden**

“Okay, and go.” Sam spoke.

“Cas and Dean!” Lisa spoke holding some punch pretty drunk. “I hope you, Cas, have a awesome time at your football camp thing. I mean I don’t know you very well, and I’m sure without Dean we still wouldn’t but...you make Dean happy so...I guess I like you. And to you Dean! We beat teen pregnancy and graduated! Double or nothing. Woot!” She lifted her drink taking a sip. 

______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 23, 2016**

**09:39 PM**

**Interview: Anna Milton**

“Okay, and go.” Sam spoke.

“Hey, Castiel and Dean…” Anna pushed her hair behind her ears. “I hope the best years to come, and...I hope your both happy for many years to come and...just so you know there are no hard feelings between us Castiel...Just so you know I-I even voted for you both for homecoming.” She smiled holding the ballot. “I-I hope you guys have a awesome life.”

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 23, 2016**

**09:58 PM**

**Interview: Lucifer Oscar**

“Okay, and go.” Sam spoke.

“This is for the Storm and his hot piece of ass?” Lucifer chuckled holding his punch. “Well, what can I say? I would say-” Lucifer’s comment cut short when Michael came up in sweats and obvious tears, walking up he threw punch to lucifer’s face. Michael wiping the tears from his face, he bolted away. “I-I’m sorry, excuse me…” Lucifer spoke before following after the alpha.

“W-Wait! my mic!” Sam called but Lucifer had already walked away. Sam followed, as he stood at the doorway, zooming in as Michael and Lucifer spoke outside. 

 

“Michael you need to calm down-” Lucifer spoke as Michael paced outside.

 

“CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!” Michael snapped sobbing. “YOU CAME HERE WITH HER! THAT STUPID ANNA BITCH!” 

“Michael-” Lucifer flinched. 

“YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SICK AND THAT’S WHY WE AREN’T GOING!” Michael wiped his nose. “YOU JUST DIDN’T WANT TO BE SEEN WITH ME! YOU’RE EMBARRASSED BY ME?! DON’T WANT YOUR FATHER TO KNOW ABOUT US?!” 

“I-I’m not-” Lucifer flinched at his own words. “I-It’s just I’m not-”

“Gay?” Michael spoke. “Willing to admit you like my knot?! That you like being my bottom?!” 

“I-I’m not...a homo.” Lucifer spoke softly. “Besides...we’re both alphas...it’s not...right.” Michael covered his face crying as Lucifer moved to him. 

“What’s not right?!” Michael snapped. “I LOVE you Lucifer!” 

“I-I love you too.” Lucifer whispered. “B-But...Us...w-we can’t-”

“You’re going away forever at this football thing and because you don’t want to seem like a stupid ass bottom bitch you’d rather throw away us? Because you don’t want them to disapprove?! Or your father?!” Michael hissed. “If I was an omega, would that change anything?! Would that make your father finally accept you?!”

“...I’m...sorry…” Lucifer looked away, as Michael hit him hard pounding his fists against him, Lucifer moved to stop his wrists as Michael tried to pull away before Lucifer pulled him close, holding him tightly. Michael struggled before he submitted slowly wrapped his arms to hold him. 

“I love you…Please...Don’t throw me away...” Michael spoke softly shaking.

“Michael, you’re just...drunk.” Lucifer whispered. 

“S-So are you!” Michael sobbed. “I love you luci…Please…” Lucifer was being broken down by his best friend and lovers pleads. He was trying so hard to be cold to it. 

“I-I can’t do this…I fucking love you too...” Lucifer felt tears filling his eyes, grabbing michael’s face he pressed him into a hard kiss. 

“Mate me.” Michael sobbed as he kissed back, pressing against him needingly.

“W-What?” Lucifer choked out in the kiss. Two Alpha’s mating? That was a social no no. “Mike, y-you’re not thinking rationally-” 

“I haven’t thought rationally since I met you.” Michael growled as Lucifer was turned pressed against the wall. Lucifer submitted to the touches. Michael picked him up, as Lucifer wrapped his arms around his waist in extremely drunk kisses.

“Gross.” Sam stated at the PDA as he was yanked away from the window by Dean. 

“Where have you been?! Come on, you’re missing the live music!” Dean laughed, the camera swayed with the music as Dean held Sam’s hand who was being pulled by Castiel towards the side doors to the outdoor events. The music was loud and the swaying of bodies almost knocked Sam down. 

Dean let go of Sam’s hand when Castiel held his waist close, Castiel holding Dean’s hip and a red cup of punch. Sam could tell Castiel was enjoying the night getting a little wasted. Dean put a protective hand on his belly when someone got too close. Castiel didn’t notice how sober and how much Dean squished into him to protect himself from the drunken dancers. Castiel on instinct kept an arm around him as though protecting his stomach as well. 

“ARE YOU GUYS HAVING A GOOD NIGHT?!” The band cheered as Dean and Castiel cheered. Sam zoomed into Dean and Castiel’s faces, as Castiel planted a sloppy kiss on Dean’s cheek who made a face and wiped it away laughing.

“BALTHAZAR! BALTHAZAR!” Benny’s voice rang over the crowd only slightly for the group to notice as Balthazar ran back inside. Benny following. 

“Damn it.” Castiel spoke, moving to hold Dean’s hand. “Come on.” 

“Please stop running away from me!” Benny yelled as balthazar turned. “We can’t leave things the way they are!” 

“Yes we can, especially if we break up.” Balthazar scoffed, as Castiel and the others ran over. 

“You’re breaking up with me?” Benny put his hand on his waist. “Over this?!”

“Whoa! **ENOUGH**!” Castiel snapped, as the two turned to him. “You have both been fighting since we got here! Dean and I came to get drunk, and have fun.” The camera zoomed to Dean who gave an awkward smile as he showed the water bottle he was drinking, showing he wasn’t to sam but Castiel didn’t notice. “Now talk.”

“...” Balthazar sighed before he started. “Benny wants to fuck his ex.” 

“It isn’t like that.” Benny crossed his arm. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Castiel asked.

“Look.” Benny stated. “...I found someone willing to...be a surrogate.” 

“Who just happen to be the one person who almost broke us up once.” Balthazar snapped. 

“Does it matter? She offered! Besides I chose you!” Benny spoke. 

“It does matter?! It does to me, that you want a child. Our child to be born from a woman like her?” Balthazar snapped. 

“I...just thought-” Benny whispered. 

“That’s it. You never think.” Balthazar whispered. “Did you know, she was the reason we broke up in the first place? why I felt so insecure…? She was this cute little beta...who could give you all the children you ever wanted so easily...I knew with me...you’d never get to see my belly grow...or look at children with both of our features?” 

Balthazar wiped his tears as he spoke. his hand taken by Benny who looked down ashamed. 

“I tried...to save you from this...I tried to break up with you…” Balthazar whimpered as Benny cupped his chin pushing it up. 

“We’ll keep looking.” Benny whispered. 

“What...if I don’t feel comfortable with having a surrogate.” Balthazar confessed.

“Then we’ll adopt.” Benny leaned down kissing his tears away. “I’m sorry. For everything...I just...got wrapped up in the idea of starting a family that I forgot to see the bigger picture...Can you forgive me?” 

“...” Balthazar nodded softly pressing his forehead to benny’s. “I love you…”

“I love you too.” Benny smiled as he nuzzled into his hand, as Sam turned away making a face into the camera before turning it off.  
_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 24, 2016**

**02:58 AM**

 

Sam zoomed in to Castiel and Dean slow dancing on the dance floor, there was barely anyone still there, and even Sam himself was getting tired. Benny and balthazar watched next to sam, as most of the dance was starting to be picked up and this was the last song of the night. Dean nuzzling into castiel’s neck as Castiel ran soothing fingers up his spine. The camera zooming into Dean’s face as he smiled lovingly in his arms before the low battery came on and Sam grudgingly turned it off.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 24, 2016**

**04:03 PM**

 

Castiel moved turning on the camera, he positioned it at the end of the bed as Dean laughed, watching him laying on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Dean laughed. “Sam’s going to kill you for touching that.” 

“This is our wedding night.” Castiel slurred. 

“Prom night?” Dean corrected as Castiel wiggled his eyebrows laying down next to him. 

“Same thing.” Castiel mumbled as he laid staring at Dean, Dean smiled back at him.

“You’re so drunk.” Dean whispered.

“And you aren’t?” Castiel whispered wearing his glasses for the first time that night, and Dean had to admit he missed them, though the man wearing them no longer looked like the young man he fell in love it.

“No, I didn’t want to miss a moment of this…” Dean confessed, as Castiel slid his finger over Dean’s features, as Dean softly watched him. 

“I’m going to miss you.” Castiel whispered as Dean moved to him nuzzling him close, Castiel’s head on his chest. 

“I’m going to miss you too...” Dean whispered back squeezing his hand as Castiel softly drew circles on Dean’s stomach as he listen to Dean’s heartbeat. 

“You...smell so strongly of rain today.” Castiel whispered adjusting his glasses. 

“What?” Dean gave him an odd look. 

“I never noticed till recently you smell of rain…” Castiel spoke, burying his face into Dean’s chest. “I have been wanting to bury my nose into it for a while but it’s not on your pillow for some reason...why is that I wonder?” 

“...maybe it’s because you're drunk.” Dean slid his hands through Castiel’s hair. 

“Maybe...it just makes me so happy.” Castiel mumbled half asleep. “I almost feel like crying for some reason.”  
“Really why?” Dean laughed softly. 

“I’m going to miss the smell of rain when I go…” Castiel whispered before he was met with soft breathing, and Dean smiled softly, picking up a book from his nightstand he started to read holding Castiel close, till he himself fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 24, 2016**

**12:03 PM**

 

“I can’t believe they killed my battery last night recording each other sleeping.” Sam sighed looking at the battery that was only at ten percent.

“Just make sure you get the graduation walk.” Mary spoke, as she fixed Dean’s graduation robes. “Just cut out the rest.” 

“Ugh. Limiting artists...lame.” Sam groaned before he turned the camera off. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 24, 2016**

**3:03 PM**

“CASTIEL NOVAK!” The principal called as the audience erupted in cheers, Castiel stood walking up to get his diploma. Castiel was graduating with the highest honors, and as a Valedictorian. The Camera zoomed to him getting his diploma, as the camera warning light blinked with warning that it was too low on battery. 

“Shit.” Sam spoke turning off the camera.  
_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 24, 2016**

**3:35 PM**

“DEAN WINCHESTER!” the principal called his name as he stood up, Castiel stood as well giving him a kiss and a hug before he move to get the diploma. Shaking the principal’s hand, Dean looked down at the diploma before smiling at Sam and Mary who cheered.

“GO DEA-” Mary cheered as the Camera died.

___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**May 25, 2016**

**12:12 AM**

 

 

Dean sniffed holding Castiel close at the airport, Dean wiping his tears as Castiel held him rocking him lightly in his arms. Castiel and Dean have been silent since they had gotten here, the camera zoomed into Dean’s crying face as Castiel pressed his forehead against his soothing him with loving words. Gabriel wishing he was there to see Castiel off too but his father had taken him to the cabin instead.

“Flight A14 to boarding.” The intercom spoke as Dean pulled away from Castiel to wipe his tears as Sam walked over.

“I-I’m going to miss you.” Dean whispered as Castiel moved to hug him. 

“I’m going to miss you too.” Castiel kissed him softly before pulling away.

“I’m going to miss you too, Cas.” Sam spoke moving to hug him, Castiel hugged him back before ruffling his hair. Benny stood a bit away saying goodbye to balthazar who pressed him into a heated kiss. Benny’s neck was covered in bites and hickeys in obvious goodbyes. 

Castiel recognized a few people from his school, Lucifer who had gotten on the plane without anyone wishing him goodbye. Benny pulled away from balthazar holding his hand as he turned to Cas. 

“Let’s get going.” Benny spoke, as Castiel grabbed his bag from the floor before pulling Dean into a light kiss. 

“I love you.” Castiel spoke as Dean whispered it back, before Castiel started to walk way. Letting their fingers touch till they had to let go. Dean waved as Castiel turned back for one last glance before boarding the plane, Dean wiped his tears crying harder when Castiel had disappeared onto the plane.

Sam held his hand, as Dean left the airport not wanting to watch him go.  
_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**May 25, 2016**

**12:27 AM**

 

 

Dean wiped at his tears, as they drove in the dark back to their home. Sam was cleaning the screen, as Dean sat in silence. 

“...Are you okay?” Sam asked, as Dean nodded softly, sniffling and sobbing.

“I-I’m fine. I just missed him.” Dean spoke and gave a laugh. “I-I just can’t stop crying. Really Can’t. My stomach hurts like crazy, I just want to go home and cry some more.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Sam spoke softly. “I know you didn’t try to move out there because of me and mom.”

“Don’t talk like that...W-We just thought it best if we stayed here.” Dean stated, as Sam shook his head. 

“Dean-” Sam sighed moving to argue when Castiel’s cellphone started to go off. Dean glanced around as Castiel’s ringtone went off. 

“Shit, he forgot his phone.” Dean breathed, wiping his tears as he reached under the driver's seat for the phone. Sam tried to reach for it too, but he was too far to get to it, he pulled back sighing when the headlights of the truck coming towards them in the dark made Sam’s eyes go wide. 

“DEAN! LOOK OUT!” Sam screamed, as Dean sat up in time to swerve. The car was clipped on the back by the truck driver causing the car to flip. 

The Camera slammed roughly on the roof and walls of the car as the the car flipped repeatedly. When the car rolled down into the dip, landing on it’s roof. The Camera came to a stop, staring at Sam’s lifeless hand and Dean in the background, blood sliding down his temple as the seatbelt held them in their seats as the Camera freaked out from the damage.  
____________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**May 22, 2016**

**01:58 PM**

 

**Interview: Castiel Novak**

“Okay, and go.” Sam spoke.

“Okay, it’s on?” Castiel smiled at Sam before he looked at the camera. “Okay. Dean. I should just confess this whole video thing wasn’t for me, but for you. Sam gave me the idea and once this is all edited by the Samster...he’ll give it to you with this...opening...This is going to be a video you can look at when I’m gone and you miss me...I know this is going to be hard but...we’re strong. We got this! Um...Know I love the crap out of you. My beautiful and kind omega. I can’t wait to come home to you…” Castiel looked down. “Just know...I miss you…Um...What else should I say?”

“I don’t know.” Sam laughed. “He’s your mate.” 

“Well, make sure you put this last bit at the end. I’m going to need a few minutes.” Castiel move to the camera. 

“Whoa no way. No one touches my beauty.” Sam held it away. “Say it and I’ll record it.”

“Okay, then...Dean when you’re really horny, just start playing this part-” Castiel started as Sam made disgusted noises, as Castiel laughed as he ruffled Sam’s hair before smiling into the camera. “Just kidding, that’s more of a phone call conversation anyways. Call me hottie.”

“You’re gross.” Sam laughed as Castiel yanked him into a hug setting the camera down. 

“I’m going to miss you too, samster.” Castiel stated as Sam laughed before the low battery beeped on the machine during the playback.

“I’m going to miss you too...big brother.” Sam whispered as Castiel paused looking lovingly at Castiel who smiled holding him tightly as he rocked him lightly savoring the hug till the camera died from low battery.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
